Potter Star (HP as DV)
by thegayerone
Summary: Readers! Be warned... the contents of this story will shock you! Not in a literal sense, but you know. If i say any more it’ll spoil the entire thing.. ;)
1. 1

Thunder pop crackle snap.

Harry's uncle, a disgustingcreature that went by the name of Vernon, was violently pounding on the young boy's room door. Well, staircase closet door to be more specific.

The eleven year old child had already arose from his slumber before this ever so rude wake-up call, calling out this information through the paper thin walls before Vernon threatened to bust down the door and drag him out by his ears. He did that once, and Harry's ears had been elf-shaped ever since.

But there was a secret lurking inside his room, one that Harry was more than aware of though his uncle, aunt, and annoying pig cousin were oblivious to the secrets he held.

For you see, dear reader, the thing that Harry was hiding within the only place he could barely call his own was a secret so big I'm not sure you'll be able to handle it.

Oh, you think I'm joking?

Very well then...

Harry Potter, the beloved wizard that sparked a whole new meaning to magic, is actually Darth Vader reincarnated back onto this earth.


	2. 2

It all began a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..

Anikin Skywalker has been de-legged and de-armed by the very man that he had grown to trust, even if the reason he had been turned into nothing but a head and a torso was because he had tried to attack his mentor. Ani was writhing in pain and agony as the one who had trained him got choked up at the sight.

"I loved you!" The mentor (We'll call him Obi) choked out, barely holding in his tears. "You were like a son to me!"

But Anikin's heart would not be swooned over, and he opened his mouth to let out malevolent words filled with hatred. Obi let outa single tear as he knew Ani could not be won back from the death eaters, and turned to walked away as the one he thought of as his son screamed out in agony, knowing full well that it would be better he died now than if he were to become one of the evil-spirited wizards.

Ani was full on crying now, trying to wiggle his way to a more comfortable position that did not cause his new stump limbs to sting and burn, but his efforts proved futile. His eyes stung as tears were wanting to fall but he no longer had any left to cry, and he rested his head against the hard, rocky ground and closed his eyes to accept death.

Only.. he didn't die. As his heart and breathing were slowing down and the sounds of the outside world were becoming muffled, he felt himself being lifted and carried away by someone of great strength to a place that was cold, damp, and smelled of mold.

He couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore, and he slipped away to a place he was sure he would never again return.


	3. 3

"Nice going, muggle, he's dead now!"

An angry voice pierced its way ever so slightly into his ears, his eyes trying to flutter open but failing.

"No I didn't!" Another voice furiously responded back. "He would've been fine if you didn't try to grow new limbs using your bippity-boppity-boo stuff on him!"

"Oh, so now you're gonna blame me? That's real mature."

The sound of breaking glass followed shortly after as well as more screaming, fighting... just overall contention noises. Ani was most confused by all this ruckus, and eventually gained the strength to force air into his body at a more reasonable pace to show he was alive and could hear the two tearing each other apart.

Jeez, it was like an old married couple—

The sound of violence ceased when the first voice said, "Look! He's breathing!"

"I told you I didn't kill him.."

Ani was becoming more aware of the state of his body, phantoms of his arms taunting him to flex to get blood pumping through them again, only to be greeted by nothing there to move. Even attempting to move his stumps proved futile, as he appeared to have been strapped down in an upright position.

Trying to pull his eyes open, and eventually being helped by one of the two voices, he stared at their faces for a moment. One was an orangish color with a wrinkled circular head, small eyes, long ears draped down the side of its face. They were wearing a deep velvet robe and appeared to have some magical abilities.

The other one—the one who was holding his eyes open—was a human fellow in a pair of overalls with a plaid shirt underneath. She had messy autumn hair that was tied back in a bun, green eyes and a chin that could do no wrong. Catching Ani trying to collect an image of her to assign to her voice, she let go of his eyelids and let them drop down again so he was swimming in darkness.

Dun dun dun...


End file.
